Barrel cacti, genus Ferocactus, are typically spherical or cylindrical. Such cacti have prominent radially arranged and vertically or longitudinally extending ribs. Horizontal cross sections of such ribs are typically “V” shaped and the apexes of the ribs are typically armed with sharp spines. Immature barrel cacti are typically spherical, while mature barrel cacti may assume a more cylindrical shape, ranging in height between four and eleven feet. Barrel cacti are typically long lived and their unique shape makes them highly desirable for use in landscaping and decoration of outdoor lawn and patio spaces.
In North America, barrel cacti grow only in Southern Arizona, Southern New Mexico, Southern California, Southern Nevada, Southwestern Utah, West Texas and Mexico. In more northerly, less arid areas of North America, Barrel cacti tend to suffer water damage, yellowing and rotting or bloating and cracking. Notwithstanding, barrel cactus are desirably utilized for decorative landscaping regardless of climate. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mechanically simply constructed and economically constructed artificial barrel cactus.
The instant inventive artificial barrel cactus solves problems and serves needs as described above by providing for a novel and unique combination of radially arranged sickle elements, for forming a structure which portrays or suggests in three dimensions the appearance of a natural barrel cactus.